


kaleidoscope heart

by skamdotcom



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: ??? i don't know how to tag, Fluff, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, caressing, i swear this is super fluffy, i think i just accidentally incorporate d/s into all my writing, implication of sex, in their own little bubble, its not explicit lucas just gets a bit spacey, lots of caressing and being in awe of each other, oh also there may be some, post-paint scene, they're very cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamdotcom/pseuds/skamdotcom
Summary: Both know what needs to be asked, what needs to be said.Not now, they decide simultaneously, with each other’s unspoken consent.or Lucas and Eliott after the paint scene on Vendredi 18:35





	kaleidoscope heart

Lucas makes a disgruntled moan as his tailbone hits the floor at just the wrong angle.

 

In the aftermath of their paint-fight – paint-kiss, paint-sex, paint- _lovemaking_ as Eliott was sure to call it – Lucas’s muscles finally gave, leading their entangled bodies to slide down the wall, now thoroughly Pollocked. The sheet thankfully had remained in its place beneath them, protecting the floor from their mixed-up technicolor art show.

 

_“More like peep show,” he would mumble later, abashed, into Eliott’s neck, blushing in equal parts from the erotic memory as well as embarrassment at their brazenness in such a public arena._

The problem comes when Lucas realizes halfway down in a heart-stopping moment that the properties of wet paint have obstinately remained…well, wet. And slippery. This causes him to not only slip onto his ass as he attempts to lower himself, but take them both down together, the only thing holding Eliott against the wall seeming to have been his body. Eliott whimpers as his knee thunks on the concrete in an attempt to minimize the damage, having shifted to avoid falling directly onto Lucas – _so generous, that man_ – but that doesn’t stop the impact from sending a shot of pain up Lucas’s spine.

 

With no use now in fighting it, Lucas fully surrenders to the floor, splaying out his limbs and giving them a good stretch. He lets his back straighten against the hard ground, the satisfying pops of his bones and the loosening of his tense muscles sending his mind into a sleepy state. Smiling tenderly up at him, Eliott shifts to lay on his side, curling up and placing his head on Lucas’s stomach. The hair tickles Lucas’s skin, sending a shiver up his spine to replace the pain, the warmth of Eliott’s cheek seeping deep into his core. He feels something begin to radiate from inside him that he can’t yet identify, right from that spot on his belly; all he knows is that Eliott placed it there, and that it makes him feel whole.

 

“Nice job,” Eliott quips, looking up with a small smirk, but there is no real anger behind it. His voice remains blissful and gentle, no louder than a whisper, as if breaking the silence would fracture the moment as well. He pouts and rubs his knee to soothe the ache, and of course for dramatics.

 

“Mm-hmm,” replies Lucas with a weak chuckle, his breath stolen. He could blame it on the fall, but they both know it’s from the way Eliott is looking up at him in that moment, blue eyes shining through his lashes, his glowing face halfway turned into Lucas’s belly. At the continued widening of Eliott’s smile and the crinkling of his eyes, Lucas knows he can’t be fooled. Whether he wished to hide it or not, Lucas’s adoration is on full display. Eliott’s smile turns giddy, his cheeks developing a rosy shade under Lucas’s continued gaze.

 

 _Thought I was real nice a minute ago,_ he replies in his head, playfully snarky, but he can’t bring himself to voice it. Partly because of the calm bubble that has descended over them both, partly because if he opens his mouth the only thing that may come out is _I love you I love you I love you_.

 

Placing a hand in Eliott’s hair, he gets to work on removing the paint with the constant combing of his fingers, knowing already the effort is useless, maybe even worsening the damage. What he really wants is the feel of the strands between his fingers, as they had felt minutes before, and Eliott’s sounds of gratification as he scratches his fingernails across his scalp. Eliott delivers, letting out a content hum, eyes slipping closed, tucking one hand beneath Lucas’s ribcage and loosely gripping another over the bicep of Lucas’s idle arm. Lucas leans his head back as well, turning it to the side so his cheek rests against the sheet, cold from the concrete beneath it, gazing down onto the face of the boy he loves. The sun is setting, the darkening orange light causing Eliott’s skin to glow even more radiantly, even through the paint splotches, and Lucas can’t believe how he managed to acquire an angel. He’s sure to keep Eliott in his eyeline, not wanting to miss how the angles of his slack face become accentuated with the lengthening shadows.

 

After a couple minutes of rest, Eliott’s eyes reopen, slow and sweet like molasses. Lucas is glad he caught it as he was starting to drift off as well, the slowing of his hand most likely the cause of Eliott’s stirring. His other hand seems to have found itself placed on the back of Eliott’s neck, his palms framing him like a precious piece of art. He can feel the steady beat of his heart in his gut, underneath the pressure of Eliott’s head, and he thinks it fitting – his heart relocating wherever Eliott is closest, wherever he can feel him most.

 

“Hey,” whispers Lucas, voice somewhat hoarse. After a pause, Eliott breaks out into another wide, crinkly-eyed smile, wrapping his arms around Lucas’s torso and burying his face in his stomach once again. Warmth spreads everywhere their skin touches, and Lucas’s heartbeat remains firmly under Eliott’s lips. Beat, beat, beat. Love, love, love. E-li-ott.

 

“Hey…” Eliott replies bashfully, muffled. One eye peaks up, then is buried again. They both giggle, Lucas continuing to card his hand through Eliott’s hair. Though he keeps his face hidden, Lucas can tell that he’s obviously still beaming. He feels an uncontrollable smile come over him as well, heart so full it’s spilling over.

 

 _Cute,_ Lucas thinks, _cute and all mine._

 

Lucas’s adoring smile slips minutely at the thought, his hand stilling.

 

Eliott raises his head, meeting his gaze with eyes full of that giddy tenderness and a trickle of questioning. Correcting his smile, Lucas resumes the movements of his fingers, nails scratching pleasantly against Eliott’s scalp, willing himself to be the face of assurance, the opposite of worry. He knows his eyes don’t shine the same, but if Eliott can tell he ignores it for the moment, resting his cheek right above Lucas’s navel. They both sigh internally, relieved.

 

(Both know what needs to be asked, what needs to be said. _Not now_ , they decide simultaneously, with each other’s unspoken consent.)

 

It’s not long before the light filtering through the wall of frosted windows begins to fade, but neither body moves, excluding the soft traces of fingers on skin. If the light was any lower it would be considered night. The boys lock eyes with the understanding that the guard will be patrolling soon, that they will have to move, talk, make decisions soon. They lie for another moment, resigned to live in that place and time, in the low light.

 

Eliott turns into Lucas for the final time, leaving a kiss where the skin is reddened from his slight stubble, and lifts himself into a sitting position, drawing up his legs to wrap his arms around them. Lucas pouts and grips Eliott’s calf lightly, tugging at it without much force as to say that they should resume lying, though he knows neither of them would allow it to happen. When Eliott doesn’t budge, he raises up as well, mirroring the same posture Eliott took moments before. They gaze at each other for a moment, suspended, fully facing each other for the first time since they fell to the floor. Lucas looks over Eliott’s face in awe; his kind blue eyes, his strong stubbled jaw, the curve of his open mouth. He’s hit by the realization that he can reach out and touch, so he does, tracing along Eliott’s cheekbone, a certain static under his fingertips. There’s a dash of green that curves up over his ear, and as Lucas places his hand there, the streak lines up perfectly to his fingers sliding into Eliott’s hair in passion.

 

Eliott places a hand on Lucas’s shoulder, tracing it slowly over the blue streak down to his heart and around his ribcage, making Lucas shiver with the memory. God, this is going to take a while to wash off, but he’s glad; in a few days he still wants to see where he gripped Eliott’s jaw, scraped his hands over his back, grasped his thighs and ass. He wants the dark blue of the paint over Eliott’s neck to mix with purple blotches his mouth left. Eliott wraps his other hand over Lucas’s hip, a pinkish print matching up to it well, and as Lucas looks down at it, he becomes acutely aware that they are both still completely nude.

 

“Shit,” he exclaims, breaking the tender moment as he turns to find his shirt, his pants, any article of clothing. The reaction comes not out of embarrassment, but out of pure convention; how were they supposed to get home if they couldn’t find their clothes? No decent bus driver would let them on half naked, no matter which half it was, and Lucas didn’t have the money to pay the fine for a public indecency ticket. Lucas’s mind is racing as his eyes meet Eliott’s again, his expression calm and slightly amused.

 

“They’re over there,” reassures a still-sleepy Eliott, nodding his head toward the pile. He leans forward, shifting onto his knees, his hands coming up to still Lucas’s twisting torso. Once Lucas settles, heart still racing, Eliott smooths one hand up over Lucas’s shoulder to cup his face, using his index finger to caress the skin there. It’s like Eliott’s fingers cast calm into him, their movements building up electricity to feed his lifeforce.

 

Turning his head, Lucas sees the pile of clothes near the corner of the sheet by the door and his panicked eyes soften, but he knows the concern is still clear in his features. Eliott pulls Lucas’s face back to him, landing a chaste, unhurried kiss on his lips, breaking it a few seconds later, Lucas’s furrowed brow smoothing and eyes closing contentedly. If in every moment of anxiety, he could have Eliott’s lips, the world would be a better place, he thinks.

 

“You know that won’t work every time,” Lucas breathes after a moment, matter-of-factly. His eyes open, now containing a small spark of mirth, but he can’t hold it long. Eliott’s fingers continue to run over his jaw, his mouth parting with the sensation.

 

“Hmm,” Eliott responds, unable to contain his smile, “But you know I love to try.”

 

Lucas thinks maybe his fingers don’t produce electricity after all, rather a healing elixir to soften his anxieties and pain. He wouldn’t mind Eliott’s fingers running over his skin forever, loving him, healing him.

 

Eliott grips Lucas’s face with two hands to give one last peck, as restorative as it is annoyingly chaste, moving to stand as he pulls back. Rising clumsily, he places a hand against the wall to keep himself stable, then holds a hand out for Lucas to follow him. Lucas shoots him an unconvincing glare, but takes his hand anyway and lets himself be hoisted up. He aims to move his body forward, to land on Eliott’s chest and maybe coax him into another kiss, a _real_ kiss, but no such luck; Eliott steadies him with a hand on his shoulder and rolls his eyes at Lucas’s shameless tactics. He does peck Lucas on the temple though, so Lucas counts it as a win.

 

They walk the short distance to the edge of the sheet and attempt to sort out what clothes belong to whom, a more difficult task than anticipated as the paint almost completely covers every article. But they make it out dressed in the end, seeming to be wearing the correct clothes, though Eliott’s t-shirt seems a bit tight on his chest and Lucas’s is hanging loosely against his frame – he supposes he’ll keep this one. Neither boy complains.

 

Before leaving, they both stand as they began, shoulder to shoulder, facing the wall now containing their new creation. Lucas insists that their dirty deeds are clear and they should just turn themselves into Daphné now, but Eliott reassures him it looks like an abstract take on a starry night, nothing more.

 

“My butt is literally imprinted right there,” Lucas retorts, pointing to two bright yellow-green circles in the middle of the blue scape.

 

He remembers that moment, Eliott having crowded him up against a splotch of yellow, Lucas flipping their positions only to be found pressed against the wall again, now in the dark blue section. Blushing, he can feel the phantom touch of Eliott’s large hand gripping his thigh and hitching it up, their hips grinding together as they pant into each other’s open mouths, the other hand using Lucas’s shoulder for leverage. Trying not to let his muscles stiffen, he hopes his stance remains nonchalant, rather than like he’s trying to repress his boner.

 

“I wish it was imprinted everywhere,” Eliott shoots back, reaching over to squeeze the butt in question playfully, not moving his eyes from the wall for a moment before meeting Lucas’s, teasing. Lucas scoffs, pretending to be offended and roll his eyes so he can break eye contact, hoping Eliott doesn’t see how much he wants to repeat it right now. But Eliott’s arm settles on his waist, and he can’t help but turn into him slightly, meeting his gaze. “Besides, it could be like…two stars…” Eliott continues, smirking at how Lucas’s lust is so plain on his face, mocking him like Eliott didn’t have the same lust in his own eyes, “Like how they circle each other before a supernova…”

****

“Likely story,” Lucas replies, turning to face Eliott fully and loosely wrapping his arms around his neck, “Tell that to the girls on Monday.” Eliott takes the chance to place both hands on his ass, his grip leading Lucas to make an approving sound and press them closer together, tilting his head back to look up with a face that screams _kiss me_. He knows what he’s doing – his eyes droopy, his lips open and wet, their bodies perfectly aligned – and he can tell Eliott knows too. Past the point of caring, all Lucas wants is to be thoroughly kissed and touched and fucked, no matter who sees. Their eyes stay locked, challenging each other in a silent match, like they’ve done numerous times before. Eliott raises his eyebrows and smirks, not willing to give first, humming as he pulls Lucas’s body closer, small and pliant under his hands. Lucas grins back coyly, their faces close, and traces his bottom lip with his tongue. As Eliott’s eyes drop to track the movement, he pulls his bottom lip through his teeth, slow and wet. The look in Eliott’s eyes, sending a thrill though him, tells him that he’s won.

 

Eliott joins their lips hastily, but his kiss is deliberately sweet, leaning down as to be sure that Lucas doesn’t have to crane his neck too much. Considerate, but not what Lucas wants _at all_. From the start Lucas can tell that Eliott is attempting keep the kiss subdued, both knowing that they should part soon, as the school guard is due to show up any moment. But Lucas wants to go deeper, to make it dirty, seeming to always want complete consummation with each touch.

 

He tilts his head and demands Eliott’s tongue with his own, aligning their hips just right, hands slowly smoothing down Eliott’s spine to wrap around his torso and anchor himself there. The kiss becomes open-mouthed as Eliott obliges him, Lucas turning it desperate and gasping when Eliott bites his lip and pulls back while gripping his jaw. He moves to mouth over Lucas’s neck as he threads a hand through his hair, the one on his ass continuing to rock their bodies together, his grasp and the bite of his teeth leading Lucas to let out a little moan. Fingernails biting into Eliott’s back, Lucas feels like he’s hanging on for dear life, Eliott’s mouth on his neck and the pressing closeness of their bodies making him hot all over. Eliott retreats for a moment, breathing heavy as he looks down on Lucas’s swollen lips, and though Lucas is thankful for the reprieve, he’s too desperate not to dive back in immediately. But as he tries, he feels a sharp tug on his hair, letting out a loud whine as his lips come just shy of Eliott’s.

 

After a second of confusion, Lucas looks up at Eliott, glassy-eyed, and notices his triumphant expression. Triumphant, though he also looks as if he’s about to break and kiss Lucas again when their hips shift together and he’s met with Lucas’s puffy pout. Lucas scrunches up his face and moans into the space between them, both from arousal and frustration, keeping his eyes hooded and locked on Eliott’s, hoping his methods will break through. Though he looks torturously tempted, Eliott keeps a firm grip on Lucas’s hair, tugging his head back another inch for good measure, causing Lucas to involuntarily let out another whine. Lucas tilts his chin up and pouts as Eliott softens his grip on his body, and Lucas lets his face be pulled into Eliott’s neck as he snickers.

 

“You’re a complete dick,” Lucas states, his voice muffled, as he feels the rumble of Eliott’s laugh. He goes to bite down in protest, but Eliott tugs at his hair again, and he stills with a high moan and an exhale. The hair thing, he…really likes that, as evidenced by his hips twitching forward when Eliott pulls just right. He moves to bite again, softer and slower so Eliott sees it coming, testing the waters. When he pulls this time, Lucas gasps against his throat, and Eliott holds his grip for a second longer, catching on. Before it can go any further, though, Eliott releases his hold, setting his palm on the back of Lucas’s neck, as if to say, _not now, later_. Lucas pouts, though he knows it’s what’s right, moaning again in frustration again his throat.

 

Placing his hands on Eliott’s chest, he pushes off to stand on his own, doing his best to glare throughout, even when Eliott has to steady his stumble with a hand on his waist. His eyes still have a glassy shine, and he gets why Eliott stopped, but it doesn’t mean he’ll let it go. Eliott’s laugh has ceased, but he’s still smiling wide like a _stupid idiot dorkface_.

 

 _God, I love him_ , Lucas thinks, quickly followed by every doubt he’s ever had arising in his mind. But he doesn’t have to think about that now, pushing it all out, because… _God, I love him_.

 

“Complete dick,” Lucas repeats, continuing his earlier sentiment, his voice now a bit huskier. He returns Eliott’s beaming, amused smile with a his most put-upon glare, but even he knows it’s unconvincing. “I mean it, asshole. I think I’ll actually walk home alone now…”

 

As Lucas goes to walk past him, Eliott hooks his arm around his waist, and his stomach swoops as he’s pulled back. With a squawk his back is pressed to Eliott’s front, Eliott’s nose brushing his cheek. Lucas can’t help but tilt his head back onto Eliott’s shoulder, trying to make himself look inviting, parting his lips and pushing his ass into his groin. But after a moment he can tell Eliott’s not falling for it, so he relaxes into his grasp. Lucas’s exhaust is beginning to catch up with him; it’s been a stressful day, a stressful week. He lets out a large exhale, closing his eyes and melting against his love, though still maintaining a pout for good measure. If he’s good at one thing, it’s having his feelings known.

 

They stand there for a beat, until Eliott whispers, “You wanna go home?” tracing the tip of his nose over Lucas’s neck, the words barely above a breath. It’s not suggestive of anything, just something he does – always wanting to continually caress Lucas’s skin in some way. Lucas can’t say it doesn’t make him blush.

 

“Mm-hmm,” replies Lucas, more from his throat than his mouth. He’s placed his hands over Eliott’s on his stomach, basking in the warmth radiating off of him, surrounding and suffocating him in the best way. Even though his bed is a crappy pullout sofa at the moment, his body longs for it. Realizing his throat noises may not have been clear, he nods his head slightly.

 

“Okay…” Eliott hums, pecking him once on the underside of his jaw, “Do you want me to come with you?” Again, the question is not suggestive or guiding – they could sleep in separate rooms for all Eliott cares, and Lucas knows this. He knows that if he sent Eliott away now, he would oblige without argument, which makes his heart swell.

 

“Of course,” Lucas responds, his voice slightly snotty, as if it’s the obvious answer. As if Eliott can’t tell how turned on he makes him, how much he wants them to sleep in the same bed again, even if they do nothing else. He can feel Eliott’s huge smile as he kisses the side of his head.

 

“Thank you,” he says quietly, with all sincerity, as if there was a chance Lucas would say no. Lucas hums back, pleased but confused.

 

Why wouldn’t he want Eliott with him always, whether they’re fucking or barely touching? Lucas’s desperation not five minutes ago proves that. But despite the question’s redundancy, he appreciates Eliott asking. Though it has healed somewhat over the past few hours and days, his heart is still raw. Raw, but no longer flayed open; rather, healing from the gentle repairs those close to him have hand-stitched – one of those people being Eliott.

 

With that, Lucas is the one to push them apart, his head clearing as he looks over the mess they need to take care of before even thinking about leaving. They lid and store what’s left of the paints and attempt to clean the brushes in the small bathroom sink, though most of the paint was already crusted on. After rolling up the large sheet and shoving it behind the couch, they gather their coats and bags – thankfully not touched by their Pollock process – and exit the school, making sure to look both ways before rounding each corner.

 

By the time they turn onto the riverwalk, they’re walking side by side, trying to be inconspicuous and failing miserably. Without their untouched coats and bags, both would look like obscure street performers, covering themselves in paint for an act or to make some statement. Plus, they can’t stop bumping into each other and giggling giddily, drawing glares from the other pedestrians who clearly just got off work after a long day. They even kiss a few times, in full view of strangers on the street, and though Lucas’s heart races with anxiety, he finds he’s happier than he’s ever been. They’re electric, excitement buzzing between them with every touch, every look, every step.

 

Their energies begin to settle by the time they are a block away from Lucas’s apartment, walking side by side, comfortably silent and content in each other’s space. It reminds Lucas of the first time Eliott had walked him home, how the adrenaline from the party slowly faded until they both could feel the low rumble of desire and contemplation between them. Now, things are different – they look outrageous, they’ve confessed their feelings, and their fingers are laced together between them, Eliott’s hand like a protective cage over Lucas’s smaller one. The desire is still there, but it’s subdued, gentle in the knowledge that they can act on it whenever they want. As if to prove it, Lucas brings their joined hands up to his lips, kissing the back of Eliott’s, before letting them hang down again. Their eyes meet, and they understand each other in a warm, sure look.

 

 _This is it_ , they both seem to think simultaneously. _He is it_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please leave feedback for me as this is the first fic i've posted!
> 
> i also may add a second (smuttier?) part sometime, but don't quote me on that
> 
> also don't be afraid to message me on tumblr at [skamdotcom](http://skamdotcom.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> title from kaleidoscope heart by sara bareilles
> 
>  
> 
> _All the colors_  
>  _Of the rainbow_  
>  _Hidden 'neath my skin_
> 
>  
> 
> _Hearts have colors_  
>  _Don't we all know?_  
>  _Red runs through our veins_
> 
>  
> 
> _Feel the fire burning up_  
>  _Inspire me with blood_  
>  _Of blue and green_
> 
>  
> 
> _I have hope_  
>  _Inside is not a heart_  
>  _But a kaleidoscope_


End file.
